Time Planes
by pinkmuffinz
Summary: Sakura is shunned by the Konoha shinobi because of Akemi, Sasuke's matriarch. Team Hebi, except Sasuke, and Sakura get time sucked into a portal when they leave. Konoha must find them and destroy Akemi.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, since not very many people like my Hidan fanfic, I decided to make a Sasusaku one and probably put the Hidan one on hiatus. This isn't an official decision, but who knows…**

**Chapter 1**

"NO!" screamed Haruno Sakura. Sitting up, she panted heavily, sweat adorning her face.

No way did she have that dream again—tonight was the fifth time! She had a hard time convincing Naruto and herself that Uchiha Sasuke would never come back to them, not willingly, at least. Her dreams were bringing her down, though.

_Dammit, Sakura, _Inner Sakura chided. _ Get a grip and learn to move on. These feelings aren't helping at all. Shannaro!_

This was a usual day in Konoha, where Naruto was at the third training ground with Jiraiya, Ino and Shikamaru at the flower shop (making out, no doubt), Team Gai was on a mission or a training quest, Team Kurenai and Chouji were at some random restaurant, and Kakashi was off reading porn to the KIA memorial stone. Sakura was at the hospital, ready for work, when there came a loud scream from a very sober (not) Hokage.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" asked a rather irritated Sakura. How does that woman get drunk this early in the morning? Wait…how is she a Sannin?!

"Yeah, well…SAKURA!!!! Oh, there you are! Look, I've been having a rough day—"

"But it's not even eight in the morning yet!"

"My points exactly. Well, there's this bar I found a few days ago—well, I didn't find it, Jiraiya did and then he showed me—and I'm gonna go there. I want you to watch over my office for a while while I go get even more wasted than I am now…I'm old! Waaaahhhh!!!! Ahem, I can't get into contact with Naruto at the moment since he's in the hospital—did I tell you how much he overworks himself?—so watch this office for a few hours or…whenever the hell I decide to get back to work!" the blonde woman rambled.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," came the bored answer. Sakura had done this at least five times already.

Usually, it was for nine-ten hours when the Hokage said it would only be two or three, so Sakura was totally ready for this. Tsunade stumbled out of the room, sounding like she would hiccup herself to death. As she left the room, five ANBU members knocked on the door, each carrying an unconscious body.

"Sakura-san," they bowed politely, "where is Hokage-sama?"

"She just left to get wasted at some bar," came a rather blunt answer.

"But it's not even eight in the morning yet," one masked ANBU stated, trying to hide his confusion.

"That's exactly what I told her. What do you need? And who are—"

The pinkette paused mid-sentence, seeing who the people were. They were no other than Team Hawk, along with a black haired girl. She had met Karin and Suigetsu before, even became friends with them, and she had tried to talk to Juugo when she found their camp on the outskirts of Konoha. But who was the black haired girl? She was a kunoichi, that was for sure, and she was very pretty.

"L-leave, now! I-I'll deal with this, I've got it," said Sakura, trying to calm herself. She had to find out who this woman was…she'd better not be what Sakura thought she was. Even Karin backed away and went to Suigetsu when she'd heard of their miserable past.

Sasuke was the first to wake up, looking around for the black haired girl. Once he found her next to him, he sighed with relief. Was this girl that important to him?

The others eventually woke up, all giving a disgusted sneer at the black haired girl. Everyone disliked her, at least on Team Hebi. She was the last to wake up, opening her eyes to reveal bright purple orbs.

Hatehatehatehatehatehatehatehatehate

_I can't believe it! _Sakura mentally hissed at home. _I wait all my life just for the words 'I love you' to be directed to me, coming from his mouth…yet he gives it to some wannabe medic-nin who hasno chakra control! Even the others, who said they were my __**best**__ friends say she's a bit better than I am…behind my back! How did Lady Tsunade take her as a student?! Was she drunk? Ugh, too many questions … At least Team Hebi knows what she really is._

**Flashback**

"_**Heya, Sakura…what a huuuge forehead! I know you already know that I'm the Uchiha Patriarch, but I think I really deserved it…After two months of training, I've become one of the strongest kunoichi next to Lady Tsunade, if I do say so myself. Speaking of Lady Tsunade, I'm her new apprentice!**_

"_**She told me that she was gonna replace you anyway, after all of those 'wishful' dreams. Everyone thinks you're weak, and you do too. Admit it, Forehead!"**_

_**Team Hebi stepped, about to defend Sakura when the Uchiha bastard stepped up, scowling at Sakura. "Akemi-koi is right, Sakura. Your dreams remind me of that old you, the stalker one…I guess after all these years, you're still emotionally paranoid and annoying."**_

_**Instead of hissing and growling at Sasuke like Team Hebi, most of the shinobi nodded or looked down, showing how right he was. Sakura was baffled, "What?! Sasuke-kun, if that's the way you guys think, I'm leaving this god-forsaken village! So much for helping teammates in their time of need, huh?"**_

"_**Don't listen to her, you guys! She's just bluffing!" Akemi exclaimed quickly.**_

_**Sakura stomped off angrily, Team Hebi following her. "If you guys want to follow me, you can. Just meet me at the front gates at 7 sharp, got it?"**_

**End Flashback**

"Alright, let's go," Sakura sighed to the loyal team.

"To where?" Juugo asked.

"Just…somewhere that can provide us shelter so we can discuss this…"

Before Sakura could take another step east, she was sucked into a strange portal. Suigetsu and Karin also got caught in it, and Juugo jumped in to save his team. There was white and blue everywhere for hours on end, and they suddenly got thrown out. There they were, Tokyo, Japan.

adjustadjustadjustadjustadjust

In the next few weeks, they all learned how to fit in to the new world, not using chakra or healing, just technology. Soon enough, the last traces of their ninja life was wiped away—dead families, wars, missions, even their names! Well, Sakura's name, anyway. It changed into Haruhi as soon as she felt comfortable with the idea.

They didn't make friends, though. It was too much to bear. Everything was awesome—they just lived in a condo like college students would, not caring what the shinobi thought. Life was good here in the modern day Japan.

**IN KONOHA**

"What? Forehead girl? Um…I've never called anyone that," said a blonde. (INO)

"Shogi partner? The only shogi partner I have is Akemi…What's wrong with you?" (SHIKAMARU)

"No one treats me to lunch except for Akemi-san! Are you under the weather? You look thin." (CHOUJI)

"Shopping? I-I get my clothes f-from A-A-A-Akemi-chan, a-and it's a-always b-been like th-this." (HINATA)

"Ramen is best served when talking to Akemi-chan, believe it!" (Shouldn't you know already?)

"Akamaru is infatuated with Akemi and so am I!" (You know who!)

"…what? Bugs like Akemi—intense stare—" (SHINO)

"My only students are Sasuke, Naruto, and Akemi…Who's Sakura?" (KAKASHI)

"My top student, pride and joy, Akemi." (TSUNADE)

"Hn, meditation partner? Oh you must mean Akemi, Shizune-san." (NEJI)

"Awesome choice in weapons, that Akemi." (TENTEN)

"FLOWER OF ETERNAL YOUTH!" (LEE)

Shizune sighed, _Why can't they remember her? Sakura used to be so much…unless…Akatsuki?_

Forgetforgetforgetforgetforgetforget

"You have a mission to retrieve Team Hebi and Sakura. Team Kakashi will be assigned this. Team Gai, Team Asuma, and Team Kurenai will be assigned to destroy Akemi Uchiha. Understood?"

"HAI!" chorused all the said teams.

"Man am I glad we found a way to get Sakura back…and to think a slut like Akemi trick everyone! Ugh, DISMISSED!!!" yelled Tsunade.

Everyone left the room immediately. Kakashi used a scroll to open the same portal as the one Sakura and Team Hebi fell through. Once they were in the same time plane as the five former shinobi, they began their search.

**OK, as I've said, "Tenshi" might be put on hiatus for awhile, so I'm not sure. Please review for this! I really, really hate myself for this, but I must have at least three reviews before I update again. If this story becomes popular, I might have weekly updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, I'm gonna go to work now you guys! See ya later," Haruhi (Sakura) called from the door.

She received three responses:

"Be back before 10, and you'll get dinner before Suigetsu and Juugo eat it all up!"

"See ya later, Pinky."

"I hope work will go well at the hospital, Haruhi-san."

That was normal—it ws a daily routine in which Sakura would go to the hospital to work as a head doctor and Karin would work at a pharmacy for a few hours. Suigetsu would try to run a few errands to help with the rent money, and Juugo would cook or go grocery shopping. They had grown accustomed to this, and they bonded better this way.

Sakura slowly walked to the hospital, which was about five blocks away. Unknown to anyone, a fragment of her mind still wanted to see her friends again, to talk and train with them in the old shinobi world.

She still thought of Sasuke and Akemi, how she was overly jealous of Akemi and resented her heart for loving Sasuke. _I have to get a grip,_ Sakura urged herself. _That time period has ended centuries ago…and if those shinobi are gonna replace me, so be it!_

Her work at the hospital was pretty normal. Today just happened to be one of those days where everything was at ease, and only the typical broken bone or abrupt asthma attacks came in. Sakura found comfort in days like this—it gave her so much more time to think.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Her cell phone started to ring during her lunch break.

Thinking it was a call from one of her many fanboys and patients, she decided to answer it only if the caller recalled her, which the person did.

"What do—"she was interrupted when Suigetsu's panting voice was heard.

"Sakura," he said.

_I thought we agreed to call me Haruhi to stop the pain. What's with the heavy breathing? Suigetsu never had asthma or anything like that…_Sakura somewhat panicked.

"Yeah? What do you need?" Sakura's tone was indifferent.

"Come back home immediately! The shoinobi have found us!" he answered.

"Is that some sort of band or something?" She refused to admit they cared.

"You know what I'm talking about! Can you pick up Karin, too?"

"Hai, hai. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Fine."

They hung up, nad Sakura could feel her heart beating heavily. What could they want? In her frustration, Sakura walked into a few walls and fell down a few stairs. Just what she needed. Note the sarcasm.

Once she and Karin arrived to the tiny condo, they were surprised when they only saw Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. They hid their surprise well enough so that the shinobi weren't aware of it.

"Are you guys real ninjas? Because you might just be stalkers, ya never know!" Karin said calmly.

"Seriously! What's with the clothes and the headband with the flipped over snail?" Sakura asked. (**Got that from the abridged series)**

"You honestly don't remember us?" the men (except Sasuke) inquired.

"Remember?! I would remember anyone dressed in those!" the girls fought back, refusing to remember.

"Fine, we'll just show you, believe it!"Naruto shouted.

"Who says that anymore? You're so out of style," Karin huffed.

"Hn…"

"So you're the anti-social guy of the group?" Sakura mumbled.

Kakashi got out his old porn, _Icha Icha Paradise._ He hisses something about the "road of life" and the weird team.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Do you remember?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Get out of our condo, freaks!" Sakura and Karin yelled simultaneously, slamming the door.

Freakfreakfreakfreakfreakfreak

"Dammit! Why don't they remember?" Kakashi hissed, totally forgetting his cool self.

"I dunno, maybe we should stay a little longer in this time plane. We'll just constantly remind her—them—of Konoha…"

"The dobe's right. They can still use chakra. I felt Sakura's chakra being focused into her fist, ready to punch us out."

Reaching the silent agreement, Team Kakashi went to find a condo in the same building.

Sasuke felt regret in the pit of his stomach. He actually wanted the pinkette return to Konoha with his team. What scared him the most was how Sakura had thought of him as a freak.

Realization dawned upon him as he knew what he wanted at the moment: Sakura to be his. This knowledge only made his determination increase ten-fold.

Not only did he want to have Sakura as his wife, he also wanted Akemi gone from the shinobi world forever. Staring up at the ceiling from his futon with his hands tucked under his head, Sasuke let him sleep into a world where everything was as it should be.

Where Sakura and Team Hebi never left, where Akemi never placed that genjutsu on anyone, where he and Sakura had tons of children all over the Uchiha Estate.

That was what he wanted his life to be like, not at some weird other time where there were cell phones, televisions, and no shinobi.

**Hi! Thanks for reading! Oh, I have a question:**

**Do you want________to happen in the next chappie?**

**Choices are:**

**Sakura and Team Hebi come back to help the other teams get rid of Akemi**

**b) Sasuke personally comes back and manipulates Akemi and retrieves Sakura**

**c) Team Kakashi gives up and tries again after well-developed plans to get Team Hebi and Sakura back**

**PLEASE CHOOSE ONE!!! I'M NOT SURE WHICH TO CHOOSE!!!**

**pinkmuffinz**


	3. Chapter 3

**I WILL DISCONTINUE THIS STORY IF I DON'T GET 5 REVIEWS!!!!!! ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED.**

"Kakashi-sensei, when do you think Sakura's gonna come back?" Naruto asked as he looked at his teammate.

"That's up to Sakura. Now, we need to try to get her back. An ambush maybe?"

"Is the teme going to be okay?"

"..."

* * *

"Suigetsu, we shouldn't let Sakura stay in locked up alone for so long, right?" Karin asked, very concerned about her best friend's well-being.

"I don't know. Should we contact Konoha? They might help us."

"Okay."

As Karin did the hand signs, Sakura stepped out, looking like a mess.

"Wait, Karin. Don't tell them anything's wrong yet. Just tell them...Just say we're coming back in three months," she said.

"Hai."

"So are we seriously gonna go back there in three months? They were pretty harsh with you..." Suigetsu asked. He didn't really want to have an awkward silent, especially when Juugo was buying food and he was the only man at home.

"Yes, we are. It seems we will have to end this battle with Akemi."

* * *

**I know it's short, but I will delete the fic if I don't get 5 reviews. Anonymous reviews accepted.**

**pinkmuffinz**

* * *


End file.
